Você Decide
by Raquelsama
Summary: Um clássico que fez muito sucesso na época do FanfictionBrasil. Não é mais possível "decidir" pois a fic está completa. Divirtam-se!


Oi amigos! Para quem postava ou lia minhas fics no FanfictionBrasil vai adorar saber que estou postando as melhores de novo, dois anos depois, aqui no ! Para quem não me conhece e nem às minhas fics, elas geralmente passam em um universo alternativo, na forma de diálogo (como um script de teatro), em terceira pessoa e, mais raramente, em primeira pessoa. Como eu escrevi a maioria na minha pré-adolescência, vocês vão encontrar nas minhas antigas fics textos bem simples, capítulos curtos, comédia nonsense e muitas frases de duplo sentido. Podem ser melhor apreciadas por pré adolescentes e crianças maiores, mas são para todas as idades!

Sobre esta fic em particular:

Este foi o 1º Você Decide do FFB, após ele muitos outros surgiram no site, mas nenhum com tantos votos e comentários quanto o original.

Por ser interativa, a fic não tem um gênero fixo, variando entre comédia, drama e romance.

Como o não permite fics interativas, não é possível continuar a fic aqui, mas ainda assim vocês podem comentar o que acharam do desenrolar da história

Agora me deixa parar de falar para que vocês possam ler...

* * *

**Você Decide**

Que bom ver que todos voltaram para a era feudal! Poderemos começar a gravar os novos episódios com maior freqüência agora! – disse o diretor animado, ao elenco.  
- Oscar está muito feliz de estar junto de seus duzentos e noventa e dois irmãos e irmãs! – Disse Kikyou enquanto se abastecia de algumas almas frescas.  
- Gywaaa yaww kywaaa!. – respondeu Oscar.  
- Humanos não podem entender o que os youkais sem forma humana falam. – Disse Kagome – Sesshoumaru?  
- Hehehe... Ele disse que seriam duzentos e noventa e nove se o filho da p do Inuyasha não tivesse feito salame dos outros! - Traduziu  
- Vai ser um youkai a menos pra Kikyou se você não calar a boca! – respondeu Inuyasha.  
- Gyawaaaaa! Yayayawaaaa.... gwayy wo aw!  
- Agora ele disse que todos os meio-youkais que ele conhece são filhos da mesma mãe do Inuyasha. Oh, e que ela se vendia pro primeiro youkai que aparecia e...  
- Seu miserável!!!  
- Não cai na provocação dele Inuyasha- disse Kikyou – Oscar, vai buscar umas almas pra mim!  
- Waaa gyaaa? – pergunta Oscar  
- Sabor morango, desta vez! –Respondeu ela. Oscar foi contente em direção à uma aldeia cheia de criancinhas doentes.  
- Prosseguindo. – disse o diretor – hoje faremos uma regravação do episódio " A voz de Kagome e o Beijo de Kikyou", como o ibope da primeira versão foi um fiasco, desta vez o beijo será entre o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru, para ficar mais apelativo.  
- E podemos saber por quê? – Perguntaram os irmãos corados, risinhos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a parte.  
- Simples. Segundo este gráfico – disse o diretor abrindo um rolo de papel – 97% das fãs amam o Sesshoumaru, apenas 0,01% amam a Kikyou, então, o episódio ficará muito mais legal assim!  
- Mas isso é incesto! Por que o Inuyasha não me... – Fala Kagome por impulso, todos de repente fazem silêncio e olham para ela. – bem... digo... ele e o Sesshoumaru são um belo par!  
- Eu me recuso!!! – gritou Inuyasha!  
- Ou você faz esse episódio – disse o diretor – ou conto para todos que o seu verdadeiro nome é Jefrey McBone!  
- Oh... Então... Pelo menos não é o Naraku, né? – respondeu ele calou-se.  
- Mas eu, Sesshoumaru, Não posso ser visto beijando um homem!  
- Faria isso por um biscoito Scooby?  
- Tá pensando que eu sou o que?  
- Faremos o episódio e ponto final! Vocês não são pagos para servirem de cenário! Alguém discorda de mim e quer ser mandado pra rua?  
Silêncio geral...  
- O episódio será assim...  
Após a leitura do medonho script, o episódio começa...  
Kagome rola barranco abaixo e tem uma visão incrível da perfeição no alto de uma árvore:  
- Oh... Mas aquela linda figura dormindo na árvore é o Sesshoumaru!  
- Quem está aí embaixo? Eu sei que tem alguém ali contemplando a belíssima figura que eu, Sesshoumaru, sou! – respondeu Sesshoumaru cercado por Oscar e seus irmãos carregando estranhos objetos da Avon e de Natura.  
- É você que está roubando as... hã... Maquiagens das criancinhas feias? Vamos, responda!  
- Sim! Eu, Sesshoumaru, preciso delas para me manter lindo! – Sesshoumaru recebe um pote de sombra azul de Oscar e começa a passar sobre os olhos.  
- Você não precisa das maquiagens, Sesshoumaru! O Inuyasha te ama de qualquer jeito! Ele te quer como você é!  
- Eu amo o Inuyasha, mas também amo os meus olhos dourados como o Sol, e meus longos cabelos prateados como a Lua, e minhas tatuagens roxas lindas como as flores do campo e...  
- Tá legal! Eu já entendi! Só acho que...  
- Inuyasha vem vindo! Mas ele não ele não está vindo para te salvar, ele está vindo para me ver! Então se esconda e observe, talvez aprenda uma coisa ou duas!  
- Tá bom... – Kagome se esconde atrás da árvore e fica espiando  
- Kik... digo... Sesshoumaru, é você mesmo?  
- (não, é a Daniela Mercury) Sim irmão, sou eu...  
- Então é você que está roubando as maquiagens das criancinhas feias...  
- Sim... sem elas eu deixo de ser belíssimo e fico apenas... belo.  
- Você tem que devolve-las, Sesshoumaru!  
- Inuyasha... Você ficou com nojo de mim, não ficou? Você deve me odiar por eu estar querendo te assassinar com as minhas próprias mãos...  
- Sesshoumaru... Seu lindo e maravilhoso ser não me fizeram esquecer de você por um só dia sequer! Não importa o que você pense de mim ou o que você queira fazer comigo, eu sempre (coragem... coragem... )... Eu sempre vou te amar, Sesshoumaru!  
Kagome atrás da árvore se segurava como podia para não rir e ter que gravar tudo de novo.  
- E... Eu entendo... Eu te amo muito também, Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru foi aproximando o seu formoso rosto do de Inuyasha, Inuyasha sentia os dedos de Sesshoumaru apertarem as suas costas. Todo o elenco tranca a respiração... É agora!

(nãao) – pensou Inuyasha – ( eu mudei de idéia!!! Alguém me tire desta situação! )  
Sesshoumaru não estava nem um pouco mais animado e não parava de pensar " será que o meu batom vai sair?"  
Kagome percebeu a angústia dos dois, quando sentiu um vulto passar ao seu lado.  
- Kikyou?  
Kikyou se posiciona em local estratégico.  
- Se o Sesshoumaru beijar melhor que eu, lá se vai a minha indicação ao Globo de Ouro!  
- To contigo – disse Kagome armando uma de suas flechas – O Inuyasha é meu!  
Poucos instantes antes do momento fatídico, luzes rosas cintilantes levantam a poeira do chão.  
- Oh! Luzes rosas! Será que não estão exagerando nos efeitos especiais? – pergunta-se Sesshoumaru  
- São as auras das flechas da Kagome e da Kikyou, besta! – Inuyasha mal responde e começa a ser arrastado para longe, o mesmo com Sesshoumaru. Quando a poeira abaixa um pouco, não resta nada alem de alguns youkais sugadores de alma mortos pela aura purificadora. Oscar fica chocado.  
- Waaa! Wagywa 155 waaa! – traduzindo (oh, não! Agora eu só tenho 155 irmãos!"  
- Ora essa... – disse o diretor – isso não estava previsto!  
- Eles vão ter que gravar tudo de novo? – pergunta Miroku  
A poeira abaixa completamente, ao fundo se vê a imagem dos irmãos se beijando profundamente.  
- Excelente! – fala o diretor – continuem filmando! Nunca vi um beijo tão expressivo!  
Enquanto isso...  
- Kagome... – fala Inuyasha correndo sendo puxado pelo braço por Kagome para a floresta, junto de Kikyou que puxava Sesshoumaru – acha que eles vão acreditar que somos nós aquele recorte de isopor pintado?  
- Acredite em mim! – disse ela – eu fiz curso de desenho!  
- Acho que devemos uma a vocês! – fala Sesshoumaru suando frio.  
- Já estamos bem longe do set, vamos parar... – diz Kikyou  
De volta ao set de filmagem...  
- Sr. Diretor... – fala Sango – Acho que eles não vão parar de se beijar... porque não manda cortar de uma vez?  
- Se eles estão dispostos a atuar, eu estou disposto a filmar! – responde ele  
- Mas... – fala Shippou – Essa história tá muito estranha... eles já tão sem se mexer a meia hora! Será que eles morreram com o choque?  
- Paciência... – disse Miroku puxando uma cadeira e abrindo uma lata de cerveja – Eles já devem estar acabando...  
Na floresta...  
- Puxa... mas foi por pouco mesmo! Até acho que aquele recorte vai servir pra filmagem! – diz Inuyasha tirando o abrigo vermelho.  
- Vejam, pessoal! – gritou Sesshoumaru – dá pra vero o set daqui desse barranco!  
- Nossa... os bobos ainda estão filmando!  
E de novo no set...  
- Já cansei desta historia! - Naraku vai lá separar os dois. – desencostem vocês dois e... – o pedaço de isopor pintado cai pra frente. – Aaaaah! Eu os matei!!!  
- Mas isso é isopor! – fala Shippou  
- E... – fala o diretor – e... estávamos filmando um pedaço de isopor nos últimos quarenta minutos???  
- Então eu não matei eles?  
- Eles estão lá em cima! – Disse Shippou ao ver que quatro indivíduos estavam rindo que se matavam em cima de um barranco.  
- Kazaana! – Miroku usa o seu buraco do vento e todos rolam barranco abaixo.  
- Estamos encrencados – disse Inuyasha  
- Não diga! – disse Sesshoumaru. O elenco todo começa a se quebrar. Batalhas absurdas come Shippou e Kouga, Jaken e Oscar, Sango e Kikyou e Sesshoumaru e o diretor de filmagens foram travadas. Até mesmo o pedaço de isopor recortado com a imagem de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se beijando estava apanhando.  
Felizmente, entre mortos e feridos, todos se salvaram.  
- Senhor diretor! – chama Rin, que não se meteu na briga por questões jurídicas, recebendo um fax – O episódio foi um sucesso! O gráfico mostra que não temos tanta audiência desde o episódio 108!  
- Sério mesmo? – pergunta Sesshoumaru, enquanto morde o pé de Kagome, desvia de um chute do Shippou, soca a orelha de Naraku e se esquiva de um cotovelaço de Sango.  
- Sim! Essa idéia de um super arranca-rabo coletivo foi aceita!  
Após meia hora para desenrolar o bolo que era todo o elenco se socando, os youkais se reergueram, mas os humanos precisaram ser carregados até as enfermarias mais próximas. Kouga, Inuyasha, Oscar, Naraku e Sesshoumaru sentaram-se no chão para dividir uma lata de cerveja.  
- Foi divertido! – disse Naraku, enrolando gaze ao redor de um buraco no braço – vamos fazer de novo na semana que vem?  
- Claro! – disse Kouga – Sai fora, Shippou, você não pode beber cerveja! Toma um suco de maçã...  
- Buaaaa! Oba! De maçã!  
Nisso, o diretor aparece, com uma luva de gesso e um colete no pescoço:  
- Foi genial essa idéia de refilmar episódios! Agora que este foi um sucesso, qual será que poderia ser o próximo?  
- De preferência um sem cena de beijo! – disse Sesshoumaru, tomando um golaço de cerveja. Inuyasha tenta imitar e se engasga seriamente.  
- Por mim tudo bem! – fala Naraku, tapeando as costas de Inuyasha, que já estava ficando azul.  
- Então está combinado! Amanhã refilmaremos um novo episódio!  
  
O elenco estava esperando uma decisão do diretor sobre as próximas filmagens, então se trancaram na sala de reuniões de marketing do estúdio para jogar uma divertida partida de strip-poker. Shippou,Souta, Rin, Kohaku e Kirara ficaram brincando de amarelinha do lado de fora, Miroku foi eleito para cuidar deles, tadinho...  
- Venha Miroku – Disse Rin – é a sua vez de pular!  
- Buaaa... eu queria estar com a Sango... – disse Miroku começando a pular, sem demorar nem um pouco para tropeçar nas próprias roupas.  
- Ai... – disse Kohaku – eu cansei... vou lá com a minha irmã...  
- Espere Kohaku! – disse Miroku se levantando – não entre lá... sozinho! Eu vou junto!  
Lá dentro, para a infelicidade de Miroku, nada fora do normal acontecia.  
- Por acaso não começou o jogo? – perguntou o monge  
- Começou faz tempo... – disse Kikyou – Mas o Sesshoumaru sempre perde e as roupas dele não acabam nunca!  
- Oh – disse Sesshoumaru – perdi de novo! – Lá se vai a minha 18ª camada de roupa...  
- Bah... – disse Kagome – bastaria o Kouga perder duas vezes pro jogo ficar emocionante...  
- O que você disse??? – perguntou inuyasha pulando na mesa.  
- Nada não... – disse Kagome num suspiro. Kouga ficou vermelho.  
- Oh... pelo menos não perdi nada! – disse Miroku  
- Perdeu o que? – perguntaram Rin, Kohaku, Souta e Shippou.  
- Aaaaatenção todos! – disse o diretor entrando na sala – o script de refilmagem do capítulo 37 está pronta! Todos lá fora para iniciar as filmagens!  
No set de filmagens...  
- Todos prontos? Um caminhão com um grande carregamento de aves celestinas já deve estar chegando! – disse o diretor.  
- Aqui estão meus irmãos, diretor! – disse Kouga cercado de mais de duzentos youkais lobos.  
- Legal – disse Inuyasha – agora esfole metade deles para fazer o cemitério de lobos das aves celestinas!  
- Não precisarei fazer isso! – disse Kouga calmamente – a menos, é claro, que você confunda o carregamento de ossos falsos com a sua janta de novo!  
- É mesmo! – falou Kagome – demorou um tempão para conseguirem mais ossos falsos!  
- Mais tempo que isso foi o tempo que o Inuyasha levou para sair do banheiro após engolir o caminhão inteiro de ossos de borracha! – completou Naraku  
Inuyasha vai embora emburrado ( na verdade as lembranças deram vontade de ir no banheiro de novo ). O elenco todo ri até não poder mais.  
Quando Inuyasha finalmente volta, as filmagens são iniciadas.  
  
- Oh, essa não! – interpretava Inuyasha – o Kouga levou a Kagome pro cafofo secreto dele! Quem poderá saber que coisas obscenas ele irá fazer com ela agora!  
- No stress, Inuyasha – disse Miroku – vamos atrás dela! Mas como não queremos ninguém interferindo meu momento com a Sango, nós vamos de Kirara evocê vai de ave celestina!  
- Oh, não! Eu odeio classe econômica! Será que eu não posso usar as minhas milhagens?  
- ...Não!  
Enquanto isso...  
- Essa não, Shippou! O Kouga nos trouxe para o cafofo dele! Antes tivesse sido só eu!  
- Deixa, Kagome! Sabe que não me importo de dividir a sua dor!  
- Quem falou em dividir a minha dor? Eu poderia estar agora em um momento reservado e romântico com o Kouga, mas tem você aqui segurando vela, pra variar!  
- Sinto muito, Kagome! Mas se você se apaixonasse por alguém tão logo, seriam muito menos episódios!  
- Tem razão! Vamos, me ajude a tapear os guardas do cafofo pra gente fugir!  
- Tá bom – Shippou se transforma num porco – Giiiih! Sou um porco! Venham me comer, seus molengas! É a sua chance Kagome! Fuja logo! O que está esperando? Eles vão me alcan... giiiih! ( wooof! Graaaw... nhoc, nhoc! )  
- Acho que agora me livrei daquele pé no saco...  
- Cheguei, minha muh-lher! – disse Kouga, roendo uma patinha de porco  
- Kouga! Finalmente teremos privacidade! – respondeu Kagome  
- Kagooome! – grita Inuyasha ( pendurado numa ave celestina ), Sango e Miroku – Viemos te salvar!  
- Oh, droga... falei muito cedo!  
- Olá Sango, Miroku! – disse Kouga alegremente – Cara de cachorro! Sabe que não permitimos aves celestinas aqui – com um chute, a ave explode cobrindo Inuyasha de tripas.  
- Seu maldito – disse o meio-youkai se limpando – você seqüestrou a Kagome!  
- Pois vamos resolver essa questão lá fora! – disse Kouga, pegando Kagome nos braços.  
- É, vamos! – disse Miroku, pegando Sango nos braços.  
- Isso é algum tipo novo de implicância comigo? – pergunta Inuyasha, se contentando em levar Kirara nos braços.  
Do lado de fora da caverna...  
- Kouga! Kouga! – gritam seus irmãos  
- Calem – se! Estou para começar uma luta aqui!  
- Mas as aves celestinas estão nos atacando!!!  
- Que massa! Faremos o seguinte, cara de cachorro! Quem matar mais aves ganha!  
- Por mim tá beleza!  
Após uns dois minutos, tinha ave morta o bastante para acabar com a fome no mundo... só faltava aquela grande... enorme... com um fragmento da jóia na boca.  
- pelo visto estamos empatados – disse Kouga – quem matar esse, ganha!  
- A vitória é minha! Você vai pecerer, repecer, pepeter... ah! Saco! Esqueci o texto! Deixa eu ver aqui – diz inuyasha puxando o script preso no elástico da roupa - ..."você vai perecer no inferno Kouga!" E então você se distrai a ave arranca o seu braço e eu digo "eu não disse?"  
- Oh-oh... sera que o meu plano de saúde cobre isso?  
A ave celestina se aproxima rapidamente, e quando está a milímetros do braço do infeliz lobo...  
- Corta! – grita o diretor  
- O quê? – fala inuyasha - era a melhor parte!  
- Naraku, você se transforma no Kouga! Depois é só crescer outro braço!  
- Ufa... – disse Kouga saindo do set – salvo pelo "corta"...  
Continuando... a ave celestina puxa "Kouga" pelo braço e começa a sacudir, fazendo Naraku voar kilometros de distancia quando o braço arrebenta.  
- Corta!  
- Nossa, diretor! – disse Kagome – não sei nem se o Naraku agüenta isso! Não foi exagero?  
- Claro que foi! Maldita ave celestina! Vou processar o treinador dela! Kouga, você volta pra lá! Finge estar voltando de onde o Naraku caiu! Ponha o braço para trás e torça para que não aconteça o mesmo com você!  
- Buáaaaa... – Kouga põe um braço para trás e ele e Inuyasha reiniciam a luta.  
- Agora que tá no improviso... vou te pegar emprestado, Inuyasha – disse Kouga  
- Como assim, me pegar?  
Usando Inuyasha como bastão, Kouga arremessa a ave celestina para bem longe, perto de onde Naraku caiu.  
- Eiii... Naraku! – grita Kouga, um jatinho de miasma é esguichado para cima, explodindo a ave que sobrevoava a floresta.  
- Ei, usar o Inuyasha como bastão para o Naraku alcançar a ave foi inteligente, Kouga! – disse Kagome pulando no colo dele de novo...  
- Obrigado, Kagome! Mas por ora vou ter que ficar aqui e cuidar dos meus irmãos que se feriram. O cara de cachorro pode cuidar de você por enquanto.  
- Kagome – disse Inuyasha massageando a cabeça, com um enorme galo – desculpe ter atrapalhado o seu momento de privacidade com o Kouga e...  
- Oh! Meu Deus! – interrompe Kagome, que nem estava ouvindo – Naraku! Você está ferido!  
- Estou bem, Kagome! Logo vai crescer outro braço... e outro fígado... e outro joelho...  
- Ser dublê é foda! – disse Shippou, fora do set  
- Shippou? M-mas você não... – falou Miroku  
- O porco era um duble também... pobre P-chan...  
De volta ao set  
- Kagome! Nosso objetivo é matar o Naraku! Você não tem que se preocupar com ele!  
- Me desculpe, Inuyasha, você também se feriu! Vem cá que eu passo uma pomadinha na sua testa... – diz Kagome  
- Eu dispenso! – responde ele  
- Passa na minha então, Kagome... – diz Naraku  
- Oh, Naraku! Até você é mais gentil comigo do que o Inuyasha! Por que eu ainda gosto dele?  
- Eu sei lá! – disse Inuyasha – O meu negócio é com a Kikyou!  
- Peralá! – interrompe Kagome – você é um estúpido! Eu vou pra casa!  
O episódio acaba com a emocionante visão de Kagome sumindo de vista ao por do sol. Coisa mais clichê...  
- Corta!!!  
O grupo volta para a sala de reuniões de marketing para acabar a partida de strip-poker, o diretor reaparece:  
- Estão jogando essa baixaria de novo? Que criancice!  
- Se você jogava essas coisas na infância, diretor – fala Kikyou – você era uma criança bem perturbada! Que droga! O Sesshoumaru perdeu de novo!!!  
- Paciência, Kikyou! – fala Kagome – Se continuar assim logo teremos uma visão inesquecível!  
- Por que acha que eu ainda estou aqui  
- Eiiiii... – diz Inuyasha – é por isso que eu prefiro as atuações! Na vida real vocês são muito amiguinhas! Vou buscar algo melhor pra comer, esses ossos tinham um gosto muito estranho.  
- Falamos algo pra ele, Kikyou? – Pergunta Kagome  
- Pra quê? Ele vai descobrir logo mesmo...

Não é hora de jogar strip-poker! – dizia o diretor andando em círculos – daqui a duas semanas começam as férias de inverno e precisamos fazer um filme para passar nos cinemas nesse período!!!  
- Que pena pra você, sr diretor! Mar nossa carga horária já terminou, então legalmente temos todo o direito de jogar um joguinho inocente! – diz Jaken tragando um cigarrinho que soltava uma fumacinha estranha.  
- Sim! Acho que o sr também deveria jogar um pouco! Ei, Ah-Un! Você perdeu! Pode ir tirando a cela!!!  
Do lado de fora...  
- Vamos, tio Miroku! É a sua vez de pular corda! – diz Kohaku  
- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é cunhado Miroku? – Miroku fala sem a menor emoção por ter a mente muito poluída para jogar strip-poker.  
- Ora, Miroku – fala Sango, que aparece do nada – que tal deixar essas crianças bobas pra lá para se divertir comigo naquele arbusto florido? – Continua ala sentando em seu colo e fazendo carinho em seu rosto.  
- Oh, Sango... só você para se preocupar comigo... – Miroku repete a clássica cena de passar a mão na bunda de Sango, mas tudo o que sente é um rabo peludo  
- Opa – diz Sango, que agora começara a ter a voz de Shippou  
- Shippou! Sua peste! – diz Miroku, enxugando o nariz que tinha sangrado de emoção. – com quem você aprende essas coisas???  
- Aprende o que, Miroku – pergunta Sango, chegando.  
- S-Sango-chan!? Esse moleque falou algo sobre irmos a um arbusto e entao eu briguei com ele, e...  
- Qual o problema de irmos para um arbusto?  
- C-como é?  
- Se quiser podemos até ir para o meu camarim, que é muito mais espaçoso e confortável! – diz ela se abraçando no pescoço de Miroku, levantando o vestido para as pernas aparecerem bem.  
- S-S-San-go... – Miroku fervia – e-eu não sei! Essa vai ser a minha primeira vez e...  
- Primeira vez??? – pergunta Sango que de repente se transforma em Naraku  
- GAAAAAAAH!  
- Eu te disse que ele nunca tinha feito isso! – fala Shippou para Naraku – ganhei a aposta! Pode ir passando o seu Kinder Ovo!  
- Saco... – disse Naraku entregando o Kinder Ovo a Shippou – já é a quinta aposta que eu perco essa semana...  
- Buaaaaa... – chorava Miroku – eu odeio ter amigos que se transformam!!!  
- Entrem todos aqui! – chama o diretor na sala de reuniões de marketing  
Quando todos entram, o diretor explica:  
- como ninguém tá afim de levantar a bunda das cadeiras para fazer o especial de cinema, faremos as filmagens aqui mesmo! Filmaremos a partida de strip-poker com todos!  
- Vamos jogar strip-poker? – pergunta Rin  
- Não! Hoje é segunda feira e você e as outras crianças do elenco precisam voltar para o orfanato!  
- Ah... – Kohaku, Souta, Rin e Shippou se retiram tristemente, acompanhados de Kirara, Ah-um, Buyo e Oscar.  
- Perfeito – continua o diretor – mas mudaremos um pouco a regra: sempre que acaba uma rodada, quem tem o curinga na mão gira esta garrafa. Para quem a garrafa apontar, a pessoa que tirou o curinga escolhe que parte da roupa quem a garrafa apontou irá tirar!  
- Legal! – disse Miroku, bem animado  
- Então começaremos a gravar! Comecem o jogo!  
Na mesa redonda, os participantes estão na seguinte ordem: Kouga, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Kagome, Jaken, Kagura, Naraku e Kana ( ela não é criança, é só uma anã, segundo Naraku ) E é feita a primeira rodada, quando todos os pares são baixados, somente resta o curinga, que é impar.  
- Eu perdi! – disse Sesshoumaru, mostrando o seu curinga  
- Que novidade! – diz Kagura  
- Vamos girar a garrafa! – diz ele – Parou no Jaken! Essa não! Eu posso pular a vez?  
- Não! – dizem todos  
- Então, então... – Sesshoumaru repara algo dourado logo abaixo o ouvido de Jaken – Aaaah! Tire o brinco! O brinco! Só o brinco!  
- Que insulto! – diz Jaken tirando o seu brinco  
Mais uma rodada inicia e termina, desta vez para em Inuyasha, Kagome e Kikyou parecem bem animadas.  
- Eu vou girar! – Inuyasha gira a garrafinha de Vodka com tanta força que quase se forma um campo de vácuo dentro dela – Parou na Sango!  
Miroku fica gelado e começa a sussurrar um monte de palpites para Inuyasha.  
- Hã... o meu ouvido é mais pra cima, Miroku! – diz Inuyasha apontando para as orelhas pontudas fazendo Miroku parecer um idiota.  
- Por favor, Inuyasha! Pede isso! Por favooooor!  
- Tudo bem... Mas o que é um sutiã?  
O grupo todo fica paralisado. Sango pula na mesa e agarra o pescoço de Miroku:  
- Monge pervertido! Não meta besteiras na cabeça dele!  
- Mas agora fiquei curioso... – disse Inuyasha – tire esse tal de sutiã.  
Todos olham para Sango, Miroku está saltitante de alegria.  
- Bom... São as regras... – diz Sango, soltando o Kimono para os lados, desafivelando o sutiã por trás e revelando... Um peito plano e peludo com um par de mamilos???  
- Waaaaaaaaaaagh! – grita Miroku, em um ataque epiléptico. Sango aparece de debaixo da mesa, sem respirar de tanto rir. A outra Sango se retransforma em Naraku.  
- Ai, ai... eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo... – diz Naraku, rindo de se matar  
- Mais tarde te pago, Naraku! – diz Sango, voltando para o seu lugar. – cadê o Miroku?  
- Acho que teve uma convulsão – disse Inuyasha, vendo Miroku tremendo e espumando no chão  
- Uma hora ele acorda... – diz Sango  
Terceiro turno: o coringa para nas mãos de Kikyou, ela gira a garrafa que aponta para Inuyasha, mal sendo tocada.  
- Não vale! Você usou os seus poderes para manipular ela!!! – diz Inuyasha  
- E daí? – pergunta Kikyou – Tire as calças!  
- Tira, tira! – o grupo começa a cantar  
- Que droga! – diz Inuyasha tirando as calças, revelando uma cuequinha meiga do Suicune e do Pikachu.  
- Awwwwww... que amoooooooor! – falam as meninas  
- Hauuahauahauhauha – falam os rapazes.  
- Mas que humilhação! – diz Inuyasha voltando para o seu lugar  
O jogo continua e para em Kagura... e a garrafa para em Sesshoumaru...  
- Hummm... essa é difícil! O cara deve usar cinqüenta camadas de roupa! Já sei! Sesshoumaru, tire a sua primeira camada de roupa!  
- Como é? – pergunta ele  
- Sim! Para isso terá de tirar as outras quarenta e nove camadas!  
- Tudo bem...  
- Você é um gênio, Kagura! – fala Kana  
Duas horas depois...  
- camada dois... pronto! Tirei a camada um! Feliz?  
- Como feliz? Você ainda tá cheio de roupa! – diz Kagura, acordando após a looooonga espera.  
- Claro! Ainda tinham a camada 0,1 , 0,2 , 0,3... Então se me dá licença, vou botar de volta as quarenta e nove camadas de novo... Eu só precisava tirar a primeira mesmo...  
- Buaaaaaaa... – chora o elenco feminino...  
- Corta!  
- Mas jaaaaaa? – pergunta Kouga  
- Sim! – diz o diretor, como o Sesshoumaru demorou duas horas em seu "strip-tease", o rolo do filme acabou, mas a partida pode continuar o quanto quiser, já que agora vocês estão de férias!  
- Legal! – diz Kagome – vamos poder viajar! Eu trouxe até uns panfletos comigo! Partiremos amanhã! O ponto de encontro será o poço! Levem todos seus fragmentos de jóia para evitar bater de cabeça no fundo do poço!  
- Legal! Acho que vou comemorar comprando uns bifes no supermercado do shopping! Até amanhã! – Diz Inuyasha se retirando contente  
- Escuta, Kikyou... – fala Kagome, baixinho – devemos lembra-lo que ele está sem as calças?  
- Pra quê? Ele vai perceber logo mesmo...  
  
O grupo se reune em frente ao poço no dia seguinte  
- Então foi decidido – disse Kagome – que nossas férias se passarão na praia! Mamãe alugou uma pensão que vai hospedar toooodo mundo tranqüilamente!  
- Oh, milha muh-lher! Você sempre inventa os melhores passeios, os lugares mais divertidos... o que e uma praia? – pergunta Kouga  
- E um lugar cercado de água salgada ate onde der na vista! – responde Kagome.  
O elenco canino sente o sangue gelar.  
- Eeeeu não vou mais! – disse Inuyasha recolocando sua mochila de excursão nas costas  
- Nos vamos nos afogar! Eu odeio água! – disse Shippou. Kouga e Sesshoumaru pareciam ter a mesma opinião. Kirara também não parecia muito animada...  
- Vocês não precisam entrar na água! – disse Kagome com uma veia saltada na testa. O Sesshoumaru pode ir ao Shopping, o Shippou ao fliperama, o Kouga escalar montanhas e o Inuyasha...  
- O Inuyasha fica comigo na pensão! Diz que sim! Diz que sim! – fala Kikyou saltitante.  
- Siiiiim... todos vão se divertir muito!  
- E muito também e fazer muito ! Inuyasha? – fala Kikyou  
- Hum... – pensava Inuyasha – acho que tem crianças lendo essa fic... teremos que deixar pra próxima...  
- Aaaaah... – pobre Kikyou.  
- Entao 'simbora! – diz Naraku pulando o poço, seguido pelo resto do grande grupo.  
Na praia...  
- Bem... disse Kagome jogando suas malas para Inuyasha segurar – o quarto das crianças e la em cima, Kana, Kagura, Naraku e Sessy ficam naquele quarto de dois beliches, Sango e Miroku naquele menor, com uma cama de casal e eu, Kikyou, Inuyasha e Kouga naquele outro grande com dois beliches!  
- Oba! Oba! – cantava Miroku  
- Eu prefiro dormir na garagem! – disse Sango.  
- Sinto muito – responde Kagome – mas Kirara, Oscar e Ah-um chegaram la primeiro! Hoje tomaremos um dia todo para arrumar as coisas! Todos para os seus quartos! Inuyasha, leva as minhas coisas!  
- Ai... – diz ele, com quatro malas em cada braço, uma bagagem de mão na boca e sua própria enorme mochila nas costas.  
No quarto das crianças:  
- Eu fico no beliche de cima! – diz Souta  
- Eu fico! – diz Rin  
- São dois beliches! Fique no outro! – responde ele  
- Mas... mas...  
- Estao te incomodando, Rin? – pergunta Kohaku, alisando a lamina da foice.  
- Oh... – diz Souta, entendendo a Mansagem – eu so estava dizendo como e bom dormir no beliche de baixo! Há, há...  
No quarto do elenco maligno...  
- Nossa, Naraku! Quanta maquiagem! – diz Sesshoumaru, experimentando um blush roxo.  
- Que e isso, Sesshoumaru, eu so trouxe o básico! Esta sua sombra azul cintilante eh muito fashion! Mas eu acrescentaria mais glitter! Se quiser a Kagura pode te emprestar! Afinal, eu dei pra ela assim que a criei! O espelho eu dei pra Kana! Eh um kit sobrevivência completo!  
- Não empresto pra ninguém! – diz Kagura – ainda mais pra dois homens!  
- Nem eu! – diz Kana  
O quarto com cama de casal...  
- Sango...  
- O que foi?  
- Quer ter um filho meu?  
- Não...  
- E dois?  
- Nunca...  
- E três?  
- Nem...  
- cut cut  
- Ora, seu maníaco! Eu desisto! Vou dormir na garagem!!!  
No quarto dos heróis...  
- Puxa, Kouga! Obrigada por me ajudar com as minhas coisas!  
- Acabei de guardar as coisas dessa mala, minha muh-lher, agora vou guardar dessa...  
- Não, Kouga, espere! – Kouga abre uma grande mala cheia de calcinhas.  
- Ei, que legal! – diz Kouga – tem a do Hamtaro, do pokemon, do Hello Kitty. Ei! Tem uma com a assinatura do Inuyasha! "Kagome, eu te amo, com carinho do seu Inuyasha". Inuyasha! Eu vou te matar! – Kouga pula eu Inuyasha, que estava muito distraído arrumando as tralhas de Kikyou.  
- Aaaaah! O que foi que eu fiz????? – pergunta ele antes de ser arremessado de fuça no chão!  
- Kouga, Kouga! – torce Kagome, agitando um par de pom-poms brancos.  
- Pega ele, Inuyasha! Não deixa barato! Cinqüenta reais como ele ganha!  
- Com licença Kagome! – diz Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta do quarto, e encontrando calcinhas picadas por todo o chão, Inuyasha em cima de Kouga, e duas mulheres completamente suadas ( de tanto gritar )  
- Hum... acho melhor voltarmos outra hora...  
- Entra Sessy! – diz Kagome – não e o que parece...  
- Bem... Eu e o Naraku vamos ao shopping com Rin e Kohaku, antes que eles espanquem o Shippou e o Souta para decidir quem dorme no beliche de cima...  
- Erm... poderia me comprar umas calcinhas, Sessy? – pergunta Kagome – Certos youkais picaram as minhas!  
- Não me olha assim! – diz Kouga mastigando a calcinha com a assinatura de Inuyasha.  
- E preservativos! – diz Kikyou, no colo de Inuyasha.  
- Kikyou, para com essa baixaria, se controle que essa e uma fic livre... – diz ele jogando Kikyou de volta no chão...  
- O que são preservativos Sesshoumaru-sama? O Miroku pediu uns também...  
- Vamos embora, e eu compro um Game Cube pra vocês... – diz Naraku, fechando a porta.  
- Eles já foram... – disse Kouga – podemos acabar de destruir tudo!  
- Mas já acabaram as calcinhas, eu acho...  
Os dois de repente olham para a saia de Kagome...  
- Ei... – diz Kagome – não me olhem desse jeito... Espereeem! Soooolta!!!  
- Inuyasha, e aquela nossa conversa sobre essa ser uma fic livre? Inuyasha? Ah, deixa pra la... – fala Kikyou, nisso Sango entra sem bater:  
- Kagome, acredita que o Miroku ainda esta querendo fazer sacanagem comigo e... Meu Deus! Da pra os dois largarem a Kagome???  
- Foi mal... – disse Kouga se levantando – vou ate a geladeira  
- Te acompanho... – diz Inuyasha, os dois vão embora.  
- Meu deus! – diz Kagome se levantando – os dois estão bem animados! Pelo menos agora eles pararam e...  
Inuyasha aparece correndo com um bife na boca e atropela as tres garotas, que são reatropeladas por Kouga:  
- Solta este bife, homem-cachorro! E meu!  
- Rrrrrrr..  
- FOOOORA, OS DOIS! – grita Kikyou, os dois continuam a perseguição pensão afora... – sera que toda a excursão e assim?  
- Os dois dormem la na garagem hoje! – diz Kagome furiosa.  
- Então eu posso dormir aqui? – pergunta Sango  
- Claro! Então eles dormem com o Miroku. – responde Kagome – ouça! Acho que Sesshoumaru e os outros chegaram.  
- Chegamooooos! – grita Rin – E ganhamos um Game Cubeeeee...  
- Kagome, aqui estão suas encomendas – fala Sesshoumaru – e aqui as da Kikyou.  
- Obaaaaa! – grita Kikyou  
- Vocês perderam isso? – pergunta Naraku, erguendo um bife com um Inuyasha pendurado.  
- Oh, sim! – fala Kagome – Inuyasha, você vai dormir com o Miroku, a Sango dorme na sua cama!  
- Aaaah... – diz Inuyasha engolindo o bife inteiro. Kouga não reagiu com medo de ter que ir dormir longe de sua Kagome.  
- Agora todos vão dormir!!! Amanha iremos para a praia!  
Todos vão dormir. Inuyasha se cobre embaixo das cobertas da cama de casal angustiado, Miroku aparece do banheiro e vai deitar também...  
- Sango... voce avisou o Miroku que o Inuyasha estaria no seu lugar? – pergunta Kagome  
- Me esqueci, por que?  
Som vindo do quarto de Miroku ( graw, auauaua! Grrrr! Aaaaaah! )  
- Ele detesta que passem a mão na bunda dele...  
- Pobre Miroku...

O dia amanheceu...  
Kagome acorda com a luz que entrava pela janela aberta, ao levantar, nem se surpreende com uma cena previsível: Mirok inconsciente com as pernas amarradas na perna do beliche de Sango, no que parecia ser uma armadilha para ursos. Sango dormindo com um sorriso no rosto. Kouga dormindo sentado com a cabeça apoiada no joelho, mesmo com o enorme beliche, e Kikyou recebendo o seu carregamento matutino de almas frescas de Oscar.  
Sem emoção, ela levanta e ouve em seguida um grito de Sesshoumaru:  
- Hora da comiiiiida!  
Kagome vai para a copa e percebe que metade de seus amigos já estavam de pé...  
- Qual o café de hoje, Sesshoumaru?  
- Deixa eu ver... um filé de tubarão branco, mamonas refogadas, perninhas de coelho silvestre secas ao sol, e, para beber... água do mar que eu mesmo fui pegar!  
- Uau, Sessy! – fala Naraku – Você se superou!  
- Isso não é comida! – fala Kagome, pouco antes de ser atropelada por Kouga que gritava "eu ouvi mamonas refogadas???"  
- É comida sim! – disse Kagura – comida de youkai! Como pode ver você é a única humana por aqui!  
Kagome olhou ao seu redor e viu que realmente lá só estavam Kana, Kagura, Kouga, Naraku, Sesshoumaru e... Inuyasha?  
- Inuyasha!? O que está fazendo aí? – pergunta Kagome  
- Eu sou um youkai! É bom deixar sua comida nojenta de humanos de lado e comer comida de youkais! – disse Inuyasha orgulhoso e comendo algumas mamonas.  
- Mano... é bom lembrar que mesmo parecendo um youkai, o seu metabolismo é humano, portanto mamonas pode ser altamente venenosas! – diz Sesshoumaru.  
Inuyasha realmente começa a ficar azul e cai no chão suando frio. Kagome vai em seu socorro.  
- Inuyasha, você está bem? – pergunta ela, que pergunta imbecil, não?  
- Ei, isto é divertido - diz Kouga. – o cara ficou na maior viagem! Os olhos dele até estão vermelhos!  
- Olhos vermelhos??? – perguntam todos  
- Fujam para as montanhas! Ele vai matar todo mundo! – gritava Sesshoumaru tentando escalar as paredes.  
- Cadê a Tessaiga? Cadê a Tessaiga??? – gritava Kagome tirando a roupa de Inuyasha, sem perceber o que estava fazendo.  
Inuyasha se levanta, saltando feito um doido começa a comer todo o café da manhã.  
- Aaaah, meus filés de tubarão!!! – grita Sessy em agonia  
- Alguém sabe onde ele deixou a tessaiga?  
- Eu não... – disse Sesshoumaru, chorando ao ver o estrago.  
- Aaaaw... então a tenseiga serve! – diz Kagome puxando a espada de Sesshoumaru da cintura dele. – pega isso, Inuyasha!  
- Não! Sua anta – grita Sesshoumaru – assim como a tessaiga me repele, a tenseiga repele o meu irmão, você vai matar ele!  
- Sinistro! – diz Kouga, se divertindo.  
A tenseiga bate bem na testa de Inuyasha, que fica com os cabelos de pé com o choque, e cai de boca no chão.  
- Bom, pelo menos ele parou do comer tudo! – diz Naraku  
- Será que ele morreu? – pergunta Sessy, cutucando-o com um graveto  
- Inuyasha... me perdoe... – chora Kagome  
- Agora que ele morreu, precisará de um enterro digno! – diz Kagura  
- NÃÃÃÃÃO!!! Buááááá.... – a palavra enterro fez Kagome se desesperar.  
- Teremos que fatia-lo com esta espada e enterra-lo no... – dizia Kagura puxando uma espada  
- A tessaiga!!! – grita Kagome, tomando-a de Kagura – ela estava com você! Tenho que coloca-la nas mãos do Inuyasha agora!  
Tudo feito, Inuyasha se levanta, com a cara de besta de sempre, todos ficam muito felizes, menos Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kana e Kagura, no final das contas, só Kagome.  
- Que bom, Inuyasha! Mas como é que a Kagura estava com a sua espada? - Pergunta ela  
- Eu sei lá! – disse Kagura – eu fiquei bêbada ontem e quando eu acordei tinha essa espada na minha cama...  
- Oh, hora de me mandar! – diz Inuyasha, pulando a janela  
- Senta! – diz ela na hora H, para Inuyasha cair de pernas abertas no parapeito da janela, o que gerou diversos gritos de agonia do coitado, que se ampliaram quando ele caiu nas roseiras do lado de fora.  
- Não fique tão brava Kagome! Eu sei muito bem que você dormiu com o Kouga! – gritou ele lá de fora  
- Mas eu não dormi com ele! – responde ela corada e joga uma cadeira pela janela, que cai bem em cima dele.  
- Nossa! – disse Sesshoumaru – tomara que a Rin não fique assim quando crescer...  
- Acho que... vou levar algumas patinhas de coelho pras crianças, elas não saem da frente do videogame... – diz Naraku com uma bandeja na mão.  
- Eu vou pegar um rodo pra lavar essa meleca – diz Sessy  
- E eu vou... acordar os outros! É isso! Acordar os outros! – diz Kouga se mandando  
- Não fujam de mim!!! – grita Kagome – eeeeei!!!  
- Aa... ack...  
- Oh, meu deus! Inuyasha! – Kagome se pendura na janela e o puxa de volta para dentro. – me desculpe se eu te amassei as bolas, te joguei pela janela em cima de roseiras e te arremessei uma cadeira na cabeça! Foi sem querer...  
- Tudo bem... – diz ele – acidentes acontecem...  
- Acha que preciso te levar para a UTI com urgência?  
- Eu só vou tomar um banho... desculpe ter deixado a Tessaiga no quarto do Sesshoumaru quando fui pegar um travesseiro extra, o Miroku ficou com os dois, mas prometo nunca mais esquecer a Tessaiga!  
- Quer dizer que foi só isso!?  
- Você me perdoa?  
- Mas é claro, seu bobo! Pensei que tivesse sido outra coisa!  
- Kagomeeee! – grita Shippou correndo – A Kikyou e o Sesshoumaru estão na cama e o Sesshoumaru está em cima da Kikyou!!!  
- Ah, meu deus! De novo não! – grita Inuyasha e vai correndo pro quarto, se esquecendo de Kagome.  
Lá ele percebe que Kikyou está no beliche, na cama de baixo, lendo mangas de Vídeo Girl Ai, e na cama de cima está Sesshoumaru, lendo a revista Contigo.  
- Sesshoumaru! Saia de cima da Kikyou e... Hein? – fala Inuyasha, percebendo que se fez de Idiota.  
- Eu disse que ele ia acreditar! Agora me dá o seu jogo do Star Fox! – diz Shippou para Naraku.  
- Essa não! Perdi outra aposta pra esse pentelho!!! – diz Naraku.  
- Ei, Kagome! – fala Kikyou, olhando para o lado de Inuyasha, que fica gelado – quando vamos pra praia?  
- Assim que eu disser Senta!  
- Waaaaa! Pow!  
- Legal! – diz ela tirando o Kimono ( ela estava de maio por baixo, mente poluída )  
- Vivaaaa! Praiaaaa! – gritavam as crianças de sunga e biquíni.  
- Será que eu falo tão alto assim? – pensa Kagome

Após o desastroso café da manhã , o grupo já esta pronto para ir ah praia.  
- Muito bem – diz Kagome – temos uma minivan lá fora, eu acho que cabe todo mundo!  
- Uma minivan? Por que não podemos ir do jeito convencional? – pergunta Miroku, reparando na beldade que era Sango de biquíni.  
- Sabe como é, Miroku, as pessoas do meu tempo não são lá muito acostumadas a ver turistas voando em leoas de dois rabos e cavalos de duas cabeças... – explica ela  
- Podemos ir logo? – pergunta Sango – me sinto observada...  
- Claro, vou pegar as chaves! – diz ela.  
- Mas mana, você tem só 15 anos, não pode dirigir... – diz Souta  
- Eba! Eu dirijo! – diz Sesshoumaru  
- Vamos morrer... – fala Shippou  
Felizmente o grupo chega bem na praia, o escudo de raposa de Shippou foi bem útil para desviar a minivan de todos os postes e hidrantes que Sesshoumaru atropelou. Era uma área mais deserta, perto das pedras, para não chamarem tanto a atenção.  
- Atenção, mulherada, coloquem os seus óculos escuros! Eu, Sesshoumaru, ficarei em reveladores trajes de banho em cinco, quatro, três... – anunciava Sesshoumaru tirando suas camadas de roupa.  
- Quer parar de fazer tanto estardalhaço, irmão? – pergunta Inuyasha  
- Sua Kagome parece estar se divertindo! – diz Sessy apontando para Kagome, no meio da platéia, de óculos escuros e comendo pipoca.  
- Exatamente! Você esta roubando a minha cena de novo! Se quer tanto aparecer, seja o personagem principal e mude o nome da serie para Sesshoumaru! – fala ele  
- Brilhante, mano! Vou ligar para o meu empresário agora mesmo! – ironiza Sesshoumaru  
- Já chega! Vamos embora, Kagome! – grita ele puxando Kagome pelo braço  
- Mas, mas... ta booom... – responde ela chateada e segue com Inuyasha para as pedras.  
Kagome não entendia porque Inuyasha estava bravo, ele foi o único que não reparou no seu biquíni vermelho nem pareceu muito alegre na viagem de minivan, nem entrou em pânico quando Sesshoumaru batia nos velhinhos de propósito... nada, e ainda reclamava de não ser o centro das atenções, isso deixava ela muito brava. Quando Kagome olhou para trás, viu que o grupo cada vez mais sumia de vista.  
- Inuyasha, não é muito longe do grupo?  
- Se quiser voltar não estou nem aí... – respondeu ele grosso.  
Como Kagome viu que Inuyasha precisava conversar, resolveu continuar seguindo ele, mas pouco depois eles pararam e sentaram em uma enorme rocha na beira da praia. Nas poças formadas nos buracos da rocha dava para ver diversos peixinhos nadando.  
- como eu queria que o Inuyasha apreciasse esse tipo de coisa... – pensa ela ajoelhada na beira da poça  
  
Os pensamentos de Kagome são cortados quando Inuyasha se levanta e fala, segurando um copinho plástico, cheio de peixinhos que ele acabara de pegar.  
- vamos coloca-los em um aquário, Kagome? Vai ficar legal! – diz ele entregando os peixinhos a ela.  
- ...hein? – estranha ela procurando por alguma sacanagem que ele possa ter feito  
- Bem, se não quiser, pode ser o café da gente amanhã... – diz ele pegando o copo e ameaçando engolir tudo.  
- Nãããooo! – geme ela – devolve eles! Coitadinhos!  
Inuyasha devolve e senta bem pertinho dela.  
- Hã... seu biquini azul é bem legal, Kagome. – diz ele sem jeito desenhando círculos imaginários no rochedo.  
Kagome não poderia devolver o elogio, já que Inuyasha não tirava o kimono de jeito nenhum, então ela abraçou-o do jeito "inocente" de sempre. Inuyasha fica envergonhado e a coloca sentada do lado dele, e a abraça também.  
Os dois ficam um tempão observando o grupo, bem longe, na direção do pôr-do-sol, Sesshoumaru se bronzeava, Kagura passava bronzeador nele, Kikyou jogava a bolinha para Oscar ir buscar, Kirara brincava no mar com Souta e Shippou, Kohaku e Rin faziam castelinhos de areia e Naraku dormia enquanto Kana sorrateiramente o enterrava na areia, até Kouga parecia estar se divertindo na água com Ah-um e Sango, se certificando que Miroku estaria bem longe.  
Kagome de repente sente um carinho nas costas, fica surpresa com a coragem de Inuyasha, e o abraça mais forte. E o carinho vai descendo, descendo e de repente Kagome sente um tremendo beliscão e dá um grito que quase faz Inuyasha rolar rochedo abaixo.  
- Por que você fez isso, Inuyashaaaa??? – grita ela para Inuyasha, que tentava subir de volta  
- Sua... bunda... – sibila ele, tremendo  
- O que tem a minha bunda? Eu não sou o tipo que você pensa que eu sou, tá legal? – pergunta ela chorando de dor.  
- Tem um... siri... na sua bunda! – diz ele puxando o bichinho, gentilmente.  
- Oh! É verdade! – diz Kagome aliviada massageando atrás.  
- Quer dizer que... – Inuyasha fica com uma raiva repentina tão grande que esmaga o siri que estava segurando – Você gritou comigo pensando que eu tinha beliscado a sua bunda?  
- Eu... eu... – Kagome recua, não gostando nem um pouco dos olhos de Inuyasha  
- Você acha que eu me aproveitaria de você, Kagome? Acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas com você??? Nunca pensei que você tivesse uma impressão tão errada de mim! – grita ele com uma raiva que Kagome nunca tinha visto  
- Me desculpe Inuyasha! Mas como eu ia saber que era um siri? – pergunta ela caindo sobre os joelhos.  
- Oh, claro! É mais provável que eu passe a mão e belisque a sua bunda do que ser picada por um siri em uma praia, né!? – grita ele, Kagome começa a chorar.  
- Por quê está chorando? É claro que você espera que eu te console e esqueça tudo, não é? Daí eu te abraço e você começa a imaginar besteira ainda pior! Pois eu tenho uma novidade pra você! Eu vou embora! – diz ele voltando para junto do grupo  
- Me perdoe... Inuyasha... – soluça ela, mas ele já está muito longe para ouvir. – no fim... – Kagome pega o copinho com os peixes - ...fui eu que tive uma impressão errada de você desde o começo...  
Kagome parte para o lado oposto, se esquecendo dos peixinhos, mas sem se esquecer do rosto de Inuyasha...

A figura de Inuyasha aos poucos se torna mais visível ao grupo conforme ele se aproximava da parte da praia onde os outros estavam. Ele se aproxima de Sesshoumaru, que estava dourando ao sol com uma confortante massagem de Kagura.  
- Sesshoumaru – diz ele trêmulo – me empresta as chaves da pensão?  
- Ora Inuyasha, fique aqui, tire logo este kimono e se bronzeie um pouco – Sesshoumaru levanta a cabeça da areia sorrindo, mas ao olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha o seu sorriso se desfaz. – Bem... Kagura, querida, por que não vai buscar o meu bronzeador com glitter?  
- Sim senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama! – diz ela e se afasta para pegar mais bronzeador na minivan. Sesshoumaru se levanta.  
- O que aconteceu, Inuyasha? A Kagome não estava com você? – pergunta ele  
- Por favor... eu só quero... as chaves... – responde ele abaixando a cabeça para que as longas franjas escondessem seu rosto.  
- Antes diga o que aconteceu! Você nunca ficou tão frustrado com alguma coisa na vida! Posso ver nos seus olhos!  
- Não foi nada... – responde ele – as malditas chaves...  
- Foi alguma coisa sim! Responda ou entra na pensão pela janela!  
- Desculpe se eu não disse a frase inteira... – Inuyasha levanta a cabeça e rapidamente encara Sesshoumaru – eu quis dizer que não foi nada DA SUA CONTA OU DA CONTA DE NINGUÉM, ENTENDEU? – grita ele com todo o fôlego que tinha. – agora me dê as chaves ou eu mesmo TE REVISTO!  
A reação do próprio irmão congela Sesshoumaru, que involuntariamente puxa as chaves do bolso do calção e as entrega. Inuyasha vai embora batendo com força os pés na areia.  
- Qual é a do seu irmão, Sesshoumaru-sama? – pergunta Kagura, voltando  
- Ele só... – Sesshoumaru não conseguia descongelar - ...veio pedir as chaves da pensão... bom deixa pra lá! Trouxe o bronzeador?  
No caminho da pensão, Inuyasha não para de falar sozinho.  
- Maldita Kagome, será que ela sempre me viu como um tarado pervertido? E mesmo achando que era eu passando a mão nela ela não disse nada e ainda me abraçou mais forte! MALDITA! Como não percebi as intenções dela antes? Por acaso eu tenho cara de pedófilo? Ela só tem quinze anos! Droga!  
Os pensamentos de Inuyasha são cortados quando ele ouve gritos atrás dele o chamando, Inuyasha não quer esclarecer nada, mas diminui o passo para que eles mesmos o alcancem. Após umas duas quadras, Miroku e Sango finalmente alcançam Inuyasha e param de correr.  
- Por que não parou, Inuyasha? Você com certeza nos ouviu! – pergunta o monge  
- Eu não quero conversar! – responde ele, sem nem olhar para os dois um minuto sequer.  
- Por que gritou daquele jeito com o Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Sango  
- Escuta aqui, primeiro o meu irmão, agora uma DUPLA DE CHATOS SEM TER O QUE FAZER veio me incomodar??? – grita ele se virando na frente dos dois gritando da maneira de antes  
PAF Um socaço de Miroku faz Inuyasha tropeçar numa laje solta da calçada e cair no chão, ele nunca pensou que um humano fosse tão forte.  
- Escuta aqui, hanyou! – começa Miroku, e quando ele chama Inuyasha de hanyou, ele certamente está irado – Não permito que gritem com uma mulher na minha frente! Especialmente com a Sango!  
Inuyasha massageava o rosto, sem conseguir falar com a surpresa, já que ele certamente esperava a mesma reação que Sesshoumaru teve. Ele se levanta mas Miroku o derruba de novo. Realmente mexer com Sango não foi uma boa idéia. Ainda assim, Sango senta ao seu lado e pergunta o que aconteceu entre ele e Kagome, Inuyasha olha para cima e vê o olhar furioso de Miroku, aparentemente o mínimo que Sango merecia eram respostas.  
- Eu e a Kagome... brigamos... – disse ele, com toda a coragem que tinha.  
- Brigaram? – pergunta Miroku sentando do outro lado dele – por acaso vocês estavam...  
- Não desse jeito... na verdade – Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça novamente – eu é que briguei com ela.  
Inuyasha ficou quieto esperando alguma pergunta, como ninguém se pronunciou, ele resolveu se levantar e ir embora.  
- Senta já aí! Com certeza você tem muito mais o que explicar! – fala Miroku e o puxa pra baixo, Inuyasha sente uma grande vontade de retribuir o soco de antes, mas Sango estava lá. Então Inuyasha continuou.  
- Eu... estava lá com ela olhando o por do sol, naquela pedra, de repente ela me abraçou, e me abraçou mais forte, e mais forte e... – Inuyasha repara que os olhos do monge estavam brilhando – assim não dá! O cara já está pensando besteira de novo!  
- Controle-se monge! – fala Sango, do outro lado de Inuyasha.  
- ...Enfim – ele continua – eu já estava achando român... estranho demais da parte dela quando ela deu um grito e com o susto eu rolei pedra abaixo!  
- Oh, isto é um bom motivo! – ironiza o Monge  
- Ela disse que eu tinha beliscado a bunda dela com muita força!  
- Esquece o que eu disse... isto sim é um bom motivo! – fala o monge  
- Você quer parar? – pergunta Sango – continue Inuyasha!  
- Bom... – ele começa a corar – quem tinha beliscado ela era um siri, o mesmo siri que estava se esfregando na bunda dela o tempo todo! E ela achou que era eu! Ela pensa que eu sou um tarado pedófilo!  
- Tecnicamente, Inuyasha, você tem dezessete anos, então só será pedófilo oficialmente no ano que vem! – fala Miroku com um sorriso malicioso  
- Não está ajudando em nada esses comentários! – grita Sango, jogando uma pedra na cabeça dele, Inuyasha desejou não estar entre os dois.  
- Ei... será que agora eu posso continuar o meu caminho? – pergunta Inuyasha se levantando para que os dois pudessem se agarrar pelo pescoço – no final das contas, desde o começo, Kagome teve uma impressão errada de mim, acho que quero ficar sozinho agora e... estão me escutando? – Realmente Miroku e Sango estavam se pegando pelo pescoço, de repente pararam ao ver o quanto o momento era impróprio.  
- Olha Inuyasha, a Sango vive me batendo porque tem uma impressão errada de mim e eu continuo a gostar dela! – diz Miroku passando a mão na bunda de Sango até chegar no pescoço.  
- Minha impressão sobre você é a mais certa de todas! – diz ela mordendo as orelhas dele tentando arranca-las - Cadê o Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha continua seu caminho e chega até a pensão, onde encontra, na porta da frente, Kagome chorando entre os joelhos. Agora ele se deu conta que só Sesshoumaru tinha a chave, que agora estava com ele, e ela não tinha como entrar. Ele chega até a porta e muito friamente passa a chave, entra e fecha de novo, como se Kagome não existisse. Quando ele fez isso, pareceu ouvir Kagome chorando mais alto, então ele abre de novo a porta e fala, num tom grosseiro:  
- Pare de chorar que está me dando nos nervos e entre que a porta está destrancada agora. – e entra de novo em direção ao quarto dele e de Miroku, pensando "maldição, será que ela vai pensar que eu a perdoei e agora vai ficar me seguindo pela pensão o tempo todo até que eu diga oralmente que a perdoei, coisa que eu nunca fiz?" Inuyasha olha para a porta do quarto e vê Kagome, olhando para ele "ótimo! Pelo visto eu acertei!"  
Inuyasha arruma suas gavetas, lê as revistas da estante, tenta dormir e faz de tudo para ignorar a presença de Kagome, mas ela continua lá, então ele vai até a cozinha pegar algo para comer e Kagome o segue. Ele para no meio do caminho sem se virar, após um silêncio, ele cerra os punhos e começa a falar  
- Kagome... alguma vez eu passei a mão em você?  
- Como é? – pergunta ela surpresa  
- Alguma vez – Inuyasha continua sem uma resposta – eu agarrei você, violentei você ou fiz qualquer coisa pervertida com você? – pergunta ele sem se virar, fazendo a voz mais calma possível  
- Inuyasha, você tá me assustando... – responde ela  
- Então eu posso saber porquê... – Inuyasha se vira para ela e começa a gritar – VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE PENSAR QUE EU VOU FAZER ESSAS COISAS COM VOCE???  
Kagome fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e cai de joelhos, olhando para cima, Inuyasha segue a direção do olhar dela e percebe que tinha erguido o seu punho em direção à ela, com isso Kagome começa a se afastar tropeçando para o seu quarto, chorando alto.  
- Kagome, eu... quando foi que eu... ( idiota! Era pra eu dar uma lição nela, mas não fazer ela ter motivos pra pensar que eu sou um monstro! ) – pensa ele recolhendo o punho que quase acertou Kagome – ( agora se ela me odiar realmente terá motivos, eu... ia bater nela! )  
Inuyasha cai de joelhos e começa a chorar um choro sem lágrimas, mas muito triste. De repente uma sensação gelada no queixo dele faz ele ser arremessado para trás, ele ergue os olhos e vê Kouga, recém chegando, com as pupilas encolhidas de tanto ódio.  
- Cara de cachorro, você tentou bater na Kagome? – Kouga pela primeira vez não chama Kagome de muh-llher, o que não era bom sinal.  
- O que a Kagome disse é verdade, hanyou? – chega falando Miroku, estalando os dedos – eu recém tenho uma conversa sobre respeitar mulheres e você me vem com essa?  
"Acho que agora só falta o teto cair na minha cabeça!" pensa Inuyasha, sem conter dar um risinho da sua própria desgraça, sem se mexer do chão, agüentando imóvel a dor do chute de Kouga "eles que façam o que quiserem comigo... afinal eu... devo mesmo ser um monstro... "

Sango aparece no corredor onde Miroku, Kouga e Inuyasha estavam.  
- Kouga, Miroku! Deixem de criancice e larguem do pé do Inuyasha!  
- Mas Sango chan! – Miroku se vira para ela – não ouviu o que a Kagome disse? O Inuyasha tentou bater nela!  
- Não vão estragar as férias de todo mundo com uma besteira dessas! Os outros logo vão voltar do Shopping e não vão querer ver um linchamento no corredor da cozinha! O Inuyasha não está em condições nem de se defender! Ainda mais você Miroku, você ouviu a versão dele!  
- Feh! – Kouga passa por Sango e vai embora – só porque tem uma mulher aqui eu não acabo com você, Inuyasha! – Miroku também se retira e os dois vão para a cozinha. Quando todos se afastam, Sango levanta Inuyasha no chão.  
- A Kagome me contou tudo, Inuyasha, ela não devia ter provocado você, o que importa é que você não machucou ninguém. Ela já está bem, vou ver se ela te pede desculpas e acabamos logo com esse mal entendido. – Sango fala olhando para Inuyasha – mesmo assim... talvez você também deva desculpas à ela agora... não sei o que se passa na cabeça dela e muito menos na sua, mas acho que você deveria ir lá falar com ela...  
Inuyasha finalmente ergue a cabeça e pega a mão de Sango, com um pouco mais de ânimo  
- Eu vou falar com ela Sango! Ahn... obrigado!  
- Que bom! – Sango vê Miroku passar correndo por trás de Inuyasha e sai correndo atrás dele – Miroku! Eu já disse que o iogurte de morango é meu!  
Inuyasha vai para o quarto de Kagome, o cheiro das lágrimas já está bem mais disperso, quando Inuyasha entra, Kagome começa a chorar novamente, então Inuyasha fecha a porta atrás dele.  
- Kagome, eu... sou um hanyou e eu não me controlo com facilidade, e... – falava Inuyasha  
- Desculpa Inuyasha!!! – fala Kagome e se joga nos braços dele, que com o susto quase não a segura – eu te magoei e eu não queriaaa...  
- Su-sua boba.... – Inuyasha falou constrangido, afastando Kagome do seu colo – estava chorando o tempo todo por eu ter me magoado e não por eu ter gritado com você?  
- Por acaso você acha que eu não mereci? – pergunta ela enxugando as lágrimas  
A resposta de Kagome faz as pernas de Inuyasha fraquejarem a ponto de ele cair no chão, levando Kagome junto.  
- Boba... eu podia ter te machucado e ainda assim você se preocupa em como eu me SENTI? – pergunta ele sacudindo Kagome pelos ombros  
- Você me perdoa Inuyasha? Não consegui perguntar isso antes porque tive medo que você brigasse comigo, mas parece que eu nem precisei perguntar e você... – Kagome abaixa a cabeça e começa a soluçar de novo.  
- Quer parar de chorar! Não estou mais bravo com você! Se você quer tanto assim se redimir porque não esquecemos essa história de uma vez? – Inuyasha sacoleja Kagome de novo – pare logo de chorar! Não sabe o quanto esse cheiro de lágrimas é enjoativo!  
- Tudo bem... vou lá na cozinha comer alguma coisa depois de lavar o rosto! – diz ela enxugando o rosto e indo ao banheiro  
Kagome está lavando o rosto no banheiro, quando vê pelo espelho Inuyasha entrando e sentando no bidê atrás dela.  
- E você? – pergunta ele  
- Eu o quê? – pergunta Kagome secando o rosto  
- Não vai me perdoar por ter batido em você? – pergunta ele  
- Você não bateu em mim! Entre levantar a mão pra mim e me bater tem uma grande diferença!  
- Bem... de qualquer forma... não era uma diferença tão grande considerando a minha... espécie! Eu realmente podia ter te machucado!  
- Não me machucou, machucou? Então não precisa pedir desculpas! Vamos logo lá na cozinha! Se nós ficarmos muito tempo sozinhos aqui no banheiro o Miroku pode acabar pensando besteira! Levanta daí e vem comigo! – diz ela mais animada puxando Inuyasha pelo braço. – hã... que hematoma é esse no seu queixo?  
- Nada não, vamos logo! – responde Inuyasha reparando que o chute de Kouga realmente foi forte – maldito lobo fedorento, eu vou dar o troco um dia desses...  
Chegando na cozinha, Kouga, Miroku e Sango estavam fazendo um lanche  
- Deu outra chance para o homem cachorro, muh lher? Por que não fica comigo de uma vez? Ele não é metade do que eu sou, se é que me entende... - implica Kouga.  
- Cale a boca lobo fedorento! Essa história já acabou! – responde Inuyasha, puxando Kouga da cadeira pelo pescoço  
- Senta Inuyasha! – fala Sango – pega esse iogurte.  
- Se salvou por pouco, Kouga! – diz Inuyasha se sentando do lado de Kagome e abrindo um pote de iogurte.  
- Aonde foi todo mundo, hein? – pergunta Kagome  
- Foram pro Shopping, vão demorar pra voltar! – responde Miroku tentando pegar um pote de iogurte apenas para levar uma cotovelada na cabeça – mas você deu um para o Inuyasha, Sango!  
- Por que você e Kagome não vão lá e encontram eles? O clima está um tanto transtornado aqui! – pergunta Sango massageando o cotovelo  
- Farei isso! – diz Inuyasha se levantando e indo embora – fique com o maldito iogurte, Miroku!  
- Ele está mesmo transtornado – diz Miroku  
- O que esperava, todos estão pensando besteira dele hoje! O cara levou um chute de graça na cara! Não poderia estar feliz! TIRE JÁ ESSE SORRISO DA CARA, KOUGA! – fala Sango  
- Acho melhor eu ir com ele, ele não está num dia muito bom... – fala Kagome correndo para alcança-lo. – Espere! Inuyasha!  
No caminho do Shopping Inuyasha parecia não estar muito feliz...  
- Inuyasha, essa marca no queixo foi culpa minha?  
- Não, foi culpa do Kouga!  
- Não quis dizer isso, bobo!  
- Ora essa, você disse pra ele apenas a parte mais conveniente pra você, não é? Eu já disse que depois do que eu fiz não vou reclamar! O Miroku também não me deixa em paz agora!  
- Como é que eu ia saber?  
- Deixa eu pensar... eles mal chegam e te encontram chorando "buááá! O Inuyasha tentou me bater!" o que acha que eles fariam?  
- Desculpa!  
- Já disse que não vou reclamar! Você mesma concordou em esquecer tudo! Por que está vindo comigo afinal?  
- Ri ri ri... é incrível como a gente só se entende brigando!  
Inuyasha dá um risinho de quem não consegue discordar, e pega a mão de Kagome.  
- Por que?... – Kagome ruboriza um pouco  
- Por que o quê? Ah não! Já está pensando besteira de novo! Que mente poluída! – Inuyasha solta a mão dela e acelera o passo, Kagome começa a correr para conseguir acompanha-lo  
- Não é nada disso! Juro!  
- Então o que é?  
- Pensei que você não ia me perdoar! Eu te juro que nunca mais vou pensar maldade de você Inuyasha! – fala ela perdendo o fôlego  
- Ah é? Então me responde outra coisa...  
- O que?  
- Por que você corre na velocidade que eu ando? Ri ri... – Inuyasha começa a andar ainda mais rápido.  
- Seu besta! Me espera! – grita ela, correndo ainda mais rápido  
- Não me pegaaa!  
Após os dois finalmente se entenderem de novo,Kagome e Inuyasha percebem que mesmo cheios de diferenças, não conseguem viver um sem o outro, e seguem em direção ao Shopping, onde Sesshoumaru e os outros os esperam.

Kagome e Inuyasha chegam ao Shopping, após muita correria.  
- Aaf, aaf... cansei! – fala Kagome sentando num banco.  
- Já? Mas ainda temos que procurar o Sesshoumaru e os outros! Esse Shopping é enorme! Têm uns cinco andares, dez blocos e janelas com grades, gente mal-encarada e... será que não viemos parar na FEBEM de São Paulo?  
- Não fala besteira! Usa o seu focinho pra encontrar os outros! Se essa fosse a FEBEM eu saberia...  
- Não vou tentar entender... sinto o cheiro do Sesshoumaru, do Naraku e da Rin para aquele lado e o da Kikyou daquele outro, a Kana e a Kagura não podem ser farejadas, mas o Shippou o Kohaku e o Souta estão lá na frente.  
- Legal, pra que lado vamos?  
- Vamos... seguir a Kikyou! Que tal?  
- Tudo bem!  
Inuyasha e Kagome atravessam uns dois blocos de lojas e o cheiro de Kikyou aumenta perto da seção de moda feminina íntima C&A.  
- Inuyasha, deixa que eu chamo ela, você espera aqui fora... – diz Kagome gentilmente  
- De jeito nenhum! Vamos acabar nos perdendo! Vou com você.  
- Bom... então tudo bem... mas não faça nada do que o Miroku faria, OK?  
- Me deixa em paz! Eu tenho um mínimo de maturidade! – Inuyasha entra na loja com Kagome  
Kikyou estava vendo algumas roupas, Kagome a chama do outro lado do corredor, mas Kikyou chama Inuyasha lá, estranhando um pouco, os dois vão.  
- Veja, Inuyasha-kun! Eu fico melhor de preto ou vermelho? – pergunta ela mostrando dois microsutiãs  
- Hã... acho que... – Kagome percebe que Inuyasha está mudando de cor e interfere:  
- Se lembre do que eu falei lá fora, Inuyasha! – fala ela  
- Lilás! – Inuyasha responde sem pensar  
- Lilás? Se você diz... – Kikyou guarda os dois microsutiãs que ela tinha na mão e pega um terceiro, lilás. – vou lá no provador.  
Quando Kikyou se afasta, Inuyasha se prepara para levar uma bronca, de fato, é o que acontece  
- Que história é essa de lilás, Inuyasha??? – pergunta Kagome puxando as mexas dele  
- Iiiih! Perdão! Falei sem pensar! – responde ele – mas até que lilás é uma cor viva, jovem e...  
- Cale-se e vamos embora! Sabia que você não iria se comportar... – diz ela puxando Inuyasha  
- Espera! Acho que a Kikyou me chamou! Eu vou lá ver o que ela quer!  
- Faça isso e eu te arrebento!  
- Hum... pouco provável que isso aconteça. Eu já volto!  
- Volta aqui, Inuyashaaa!  
Dois minutos depois que Inuyasha entra no provador, ele sai com pressa.  
- E então, já podemos ir embora? – pergunta Kagome sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo  
- Só um minuto, eu e a Kikyou achamos que lilás não combina com os olhos dela então eu vou levar um marrom e um amarelo pra ver qual que fica me...  
- PARA COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! – grita Kagome, todos na loja param para olhar ela, as câmeras de segurança parecem todas se virar na mesma direção. – er... vamos logo embora, Inuyasha!  
- Não! Eu quero ver qual desses fica melhor na Kikyou, acho que vou levar um vermelho também, e um preto, e um cor-de-burro-quando-foge, e um...  
- Grrrr... vê se não demora! – rosna Kagome  
- Tá bom  
Meia hora depois, Kagome se esforçava ao máximo que Inuyasha estava apenas ajudando Kikyou dentro daquele maldito provador, então os dois saem.  
- ...e não é que o preto ficou lindo em você! – falava Inuyasha  
- Vou levar esse e o azul! – falava Kikyou sorrindo  
- Dá pra gente ir logo embora? – pergunta Kagome furiosa  
- Ora Kagome, tenha mais maturidade! Não pense besteiras do Inuyasha!  
Kagome se dá conta que acabou pensando maldade de novo. Inuyasha a encarou com uma cara feia  
- E...eu não pensei besteira alguma! Vocês só demoraram muito! Fiquei meia hora esperando!  
- Ah bom... – fala Kikyou  
- Se a Kikyou já escolheu um sutiã legal... para a seção de calcinhas!!! – fala Inuyasha com cara de bobo.  
- Kikyou, pode nos dar um minutinho? – pergunta Kagome, puxando Inuyasha pelas orelhas  
- Claro! – diz ela estranhando a pergunta  
Kagome corre com Inuyasha para fora da loja  
- dá pra você parar com essa baixaria? – pergunta Kagome, do lado de fora  
- Que baixaria? A Kikyou estava só me pedindo para ajudar ela a escolher alguns microsutiãs e...  
- ...E você não perdeu a chance de ver ela dezenas de vezes trocando de roupa, né? Maníaco! E ainda por cima quer ver ela trocando a parte de baixo?  
- Não tinha pensado neste ponto de vista...  
- (controle-se, Kagome, ele não pode ser tão inocente assim!) Ah, o Sesshoumaru e o Naraku ali atrás!  
- Oi mano, melhorou o humor? Oi Kagome! O que estavam fazendo?  
- O Inuyasha ficou meia hora ajudando a Kikyou a escolher um sutiã decente no trocador! – fala Kagome, vingativa  
- Sério? E que cor ela escolheu? – perguntam Sessy e Naraku juntos  
- Azul e preto! – responde Inuyasha com um sorriso  
- Legal! Combinam com os olhos dela! – falam eles  
- Agora vamos ver as calcinhas!  
- Diga à ela que eu recomendo cor de creme! – diz Naraku  
- Direi isso! – responde Inuyasha  
- (Isso não pode estar acontecendo) SERÁ QUE EU SOU A ÚNICA POR AQUI QUE PERCEBE O DUPLO SENTIDO DISSO??? – grita Kagome, novamente o Shopping pára. Realmente não é um bom dia pra coitada...  
Kikyou sai da loja com sua sacolinha de compras.  
- Kikyou, já comprou tudo? – pergunta Naraku  
- Oh, sim! Resolvi deixar as calcinhas para outro dia! Onde estavam?  
- Oh, estávamos nas lojas Colombo comparando os preços das máquinas de fazer crepe! Acredita que o preço da máquina da Brastemp está 12% mais cara que a da Walita?  
- Que divertido! Por que não me chamaram? – pergunta ela, com sinceridade nos olhos  
- (malucos... todos malucos...) – pensava Kagome  
- Kagome, tudo bem? – pergunta Inuyasha, aparecendo ao seu lado – Kikyou, Naraku e Sesshoumaru vão se alistar no programa Faxineiros Voluntários e aprender uma valiosa lição de convivência e solidariedade limpando as mesas da praça de alimentação e os banheiros, conforme diz este folheto! Parece divertido! Vamos participar?  
- Ah... Inuyasha, vem cá um minuto... – Kagome puxa Inuyasha para um corredor estreito, com paredes de azulejo verde – precisamos conversar!  
- Mas por aí é o banheiro! Teremos que nos separar! Ah, já sei, é uma conversa à distância! Acertei?  
Mas Kagome faz a curva antes dos banheiros e entra no fraldário  
- Agora que estamos sozinhos você vai me escutar... Inuyasha, os seus cabelos!  
- Só isso? Bom, o segredo é Seda Ceramidas duas vezes por dia e...  
- Não é isso! Você está virando humano! – Kagome rapidamente fecha a porta do fraldário. – temos que esperar você acabar de se transformar para sairmos ou todo mundo vai se assustar!  
- Que estresse, Kagome, é praticamente instantâneo! Vou com os outros e... opa!  
- Opa o que? – pergunta ela  
- A maçaneta ficou na minha mão!  
- Que bobo! É só encaixar de novo, e... opa!  
- O que foi agora?  
- A-acho que o outro lado da maçaneta também caiu! Estamos presos!  
- Kagome! E agora?  
- Acho que teremos de esperar o Sesshoumaru sentir o seu cheiro, ou então você arromba a porta!  
- Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru não sabe da minha forma humana, que tem outro cheiro, e eu não tenho força para derrubar a porta! Teremos que gritar por ajuda! EI AL..  
- Quer parar com isso! – sussurra Kagome – se nos descobrirem aqui vão rir da nossa cara! Quieto... vem vindo alguém!  
- Hora de trocar a fralda do meu pequeno Popo! Oh! A porta está trancada! Tem alguém aí? – fala uma mulher com voz estranha  
- Sim! – fala Kagome – estou trocando o meu bebê!  
- Abra a porta para eu trocar o meu também! Tenho certeza que cabem dois bebês aí!  
- Oh!, acho que não, o meu pequeno... ahn... Inuyasha-chan é muito temperamental, não é, Inuyasha-chan? Que gracinha, tem o nome do papai! faça voz de bebê!  
- Oh... hum – Inuyasha afina a voz – Momo... momo...  
- Momo? – pergunta a mulher  
- É que... ele é asmático! Coitado! – improvisa Kagome – procure outro fraldário, moça, limpar a caca dele demora!  
- Nenê caca! Momo! Momo! – grita Inuyasha com um sonzinho agudo  
- Seu filho já foi levado para algum pediatra especializado? Eu recomendo!  
- Vá logo limpar a bunda do seu filho antes que escorra bosta pernas, mulher! – grita Kagome, perdendo a paciência  
- É! Vai logo! – fala Inuyasha  
- Tem alguém mais aí?  
- Nossa! Quem diria! Inuyasha-chan aprendeu a falar! Bom menino! Merece um soco na cabeça! Toma! – Kagome mete um violento cotovelaço na cabeça do "beb  
- Aieeee! Unhééééé! Quase rachou a minha moleira, cadela!  
- Políííícia! – a mulher rapidamente se afasta  
- Ela vai chamar a polícia! – diz Kagome – e agora?  
- Sei lá... mas foi engraçado! – responde Inuyasha sentando em um berço – pelo menos vamos sair daqui.  
Do lado de fora...  
- Limpar o chão do Shopping me faz sentir tão caridoso com a sociedade... – dizia Naraku, passando o rodo no chão  
- Sim! Abençoado seja o programa Faxineiros voluntários! – responde Kikyou com uma vassoura de flanela  
- Vejam! Uma mulher chamando a polícia! Podemos ajudar! – diz Sesshoumaru – qual o problema, senhora?  
- Uma mulher se trancou no fraldário e está espancando um pobre bebê!  
- Vamos dar uma olhada! – diz Naraku.  
Chegando de volta no fraldário...  
- Não pode ser... – fala Sesshoumaru – Está sentindo este cheiro, Naraku?  
- Sim, pelo visto o nenê desta senhora está cagado há várias horas!  
- Não é isso! As pessoas dentro do fraldário! Não pode ser! Kagome! É você?  
- Sesshoumaru! Sou eu – responde a voz lá dentro  
- Você teve um bebê? Que maravilha! – Fala Kikyou – qual o nome?  
- Ela diz que é Inuyasha-chan, o nome do pai! – fala a mulher  
- Oh, my god! – exclama Sesshoumaru – vamos abrir logo essa porta que eu quero conhecer o meu sobrinho!  
- Inuyasha, consegue ouvir a conversa deles? – pergunta Kagome  
- Consigo, mas você não vai querer ouvir – responde ele pálido  
- Força! 1, 2, 3 e... Blam! – Sesshoumaru, Naraku e Kikyou finalmente derrubam a porta  
- Cadê o Inuyasha-chan? – pergunta a tal mulher – ele está bem?  
- Melhor do que nunca! – responde Kagome – olha só como ele cresceu de tanto levar cacetada na cabeça!  
- Oi! – fala Inuyasha com um sorriso  
- Que sobrinho lindo! Tem os seus cabelos, Kagome! – fala Sesshoumaru, sem reconhecer Inuyasha como humano  
- Hã... mais tarde a gente conversa... oh meu Deus! – grita Kagome ao ver a mãe do pequeno Popo arrancando a perna de um dos berços  
- Cresça logo, pequeno Popo! Toma na cabeça! Toma na cabeça! – falava a mulher acertando o seu bebê com uma barra de ferro!  
- Unhééééé! Unhééééé! Unhe...e...! – chorava o bebê, até perder as funções vitais  
- Pequeno Popo, você está bem? Pequeno Popo? Nããããão! Vou matar vocês! – diz a mulher  
- Vamos dar o fora daqui! – fala Kagome  
- Posso levar Inuyasha-chan no colo? – pergunta Kikyou  
- Se toca, Kikyou! – fala Kagome, correndo cada vez mais rápido  
- Eu deixo! Vou com titia Kikyou! – diz Inuyasha subindo no colo dela  
- Ooof! Você é pesado, Inuyasha-chan! – diz Kikyou  
- Você me paga, Inuyasha! – grita Kagome  
- Depois sou eu! – fala Naraku – quero pegar Inuyasha-chan no colo e encher ele de beijos!  
- Nãããão! – grita Inuyasha, no colo de Kikyou  
- Pois eu deixo, hehehe... – diz Kagome, agora já saindo do Shopping com o resto do grupo, correndo feito uns condenados até chegar na pensão.

O grupo já estava entrando na minivan para ir embora, quando Sesshoumaru, que já estava a algum tempo querendo dizer alguma coisa dá um grito  
- Dá pra me deixarem falar? Como vocês querem ir embora agora? Eu acabei de deixar a Rin no parque do Shopping com os outros e disse que ia voltar para busca-la!  
- Eh... tudo bem, estamos perto do parque mesmo! – fala Kagome e todos entram no shopping de novo.  
Não demorou muito para eles encontrarem Souta, Kohaku, Rin e Shippou brincando nos fliperamas e nas outras coisas do parque.  
- Oi! – fala Shippou sem demorar para pular no ombro de Kagome.  
- Oi Shippou! – fala Kikyou – onde está o Oscar?  
- Oscar – pergunta ele – que Oscar?  
- Você sabe muito bem! O meu carregador de almas! Deixei ele aqui cuidando de vocês!  
- Desculpa me intrometer, Kikyou, mas... você deixou um youkai solto num shopping da era atual??? – pergunta Kagome, os outros chegam  
- Oi tio Naraku, já vamos embora? – pergunta Rin  
- Rin, você viu o youkai da Kikyou? – pergunta Sesshoumaru  
- Eu vi ele entrando no serpentário lá no fundo! – responde ela  
- Então ele deve estar ainda lá! – fala Inuyasha  
O grupo vai até um lugar cheio de jaulas de vidro, com cobras de todo o tipo dentro. Depois de algum tempo procurando, Souta encontra alguma coisa  
- Tia Kikyou! Achei ele!  
O grupo olha dentro da jaula de vidro, lá dentro estava Oscar e uma plaquinha escrito "cobra albina voadora da Malásia"  
- Oscar, querido! Como você foi parar aí dentro? – pergunta Kikyou  
- Gwaya gyaaa! Wa gyuuu! Gwaay! – responde ele indignado  
- Com licença, seu guarda! – grita Kagome – aquela cobra Albina voadora da Malásia é da minha amiga!  
- Ei, vocês não são aqueles caras que fizeram aquela senhora espancar o próprio bebê? – pergunta ele – vocês estão sendo procurados!  
- Bem, senhor guarda... se já sabe que somos perigosos por que não libera logo o nosso amiguinho para darmos o fora antes que eu te derreta os ossos? – pergunta Inuyasha  
- Calma, Inuyasha-chan! Essas são coisas muito feias para um bebê falar – diz Sesshoumaru – anda logo e libera o Oscar antes que a gente exploda tudo, seu guarda!  
- S-sim senhor! – o guarda abre a jaula e de lá sai Oscar, muito contente.  
- Gwaaaaaaaay!!! – diz ele e se joga nos braços de Kikyou  
- Ooooooi Oscar! – Kikyou abraça ele  
- Vamos logo embora que isso ta parecendo novela do SBT! – diz Kagome  
- Certo! – diz Sesshoumaru – Eu dirijo! Tenho ainda que pegar Kagura e Kana na praia.  
Então o grupo faz um tranqüilo passeio até a praia ( Sesshoumaru já tinha pegado o jeito da coisa ) E depois foram para a pensão.  
- Só tomara que o Miroku não tenha feito nada com a Sango! – pensa Kagome  
- O Kouga está com eles! O que poderia acontecer... – fala Kikyou – mas mal posso esperar para mostrar pra eles o bebê da Kagome  
- Peraí! Pode parar! O que faz vocês pensarem que esse cara é o meu bebê? Ele é mais velo que eu!  
- Bem... ele quase não tem cheiro de youkai, cresce rapidamente, tem os olhos do Inuyasha e os seus cabelos! Ele só pode ser um quarto youkai! – diz Sesshoumaru – não se envergonhe! É um lindo bebê!  
- Kagome, me segura senão eu bato nesse cara! – sussurra Inuyasha – será que é tão difícil entender que eu sou o Inuyasha!?  
- É claro que é, Inuyasha-chan! – diz Naraku apertando as bochechas dele  
- Grrrrr... acham mesmo que eu teria um filho com essa coisa horrível?  
- SENTA! – grita Kagome  
- Vejam! Nada aconteceu! Isso porque só o Inuyasha tem uma Kotodama! Vamos entrar, está frio!  
- Esperem! – grita ela – ele não caiu porque ele perdeu o sangue de youkai e então a Kotodama perde o efeito e... desisto.  
- Sem estresse, Kagome. Quando amanhecer eles descobrem! – diz ele  
- Vão pensar que a gente afogou o bebê! Espere um minuto! O Kouga, a Sango e o Miroku vão provar que essa é só a sua forma humana! Vamos entrar de uma vez!  
Os dois entram e vão com o resto do grupo, que estavam de novo na cozinha  
- Oi Kagome! Já acabou de amamentar? – pergunta Kikyou  
- Não estava amamentando ele!!! – grita Kagome  
- Sango, este não é o Inuyasha human... ooof! – diz Miroku e leva um cotovelaço de Sango  
- Kagome, podemos conversar um minuto? – pergunta Sango e a puxa Kagome e Inuyasha até o quarto do lado  
- Sango, é absurdo, mas fará sentido quando a gente explicar! – fala Inuyasha  
- Que história é essa de bebê? Esse aí é o Inuyasha humano!  
- Eles não acreditam! É tudo um mau entendido! Até o bestinha do Shippou caiu nessa! – fala Kagome, sacudindo Inuyasha  
- Ai, ai... eu vou falar com eles...  
Após a confusão ser totalmente resolvida, Kagome sobe em uma cadeira para falar.  
- Pessoal, pela manhã iremos todos embora! Hoje à noite todos não arrumaremos nossas coisas para a viajem! Alguma pergunta?  
- Eu! – fala Sesshoumaru com a mão para cima – é verdade que o Inuyasha vai voltar ao normal quando nascer o Sol?  
- Sim, é verdade. – responde ela – alguma pergunta conveniente?  
- Sim – diz Naraku – Quando o Inuyasha se transforma dói?  
- Bem... acho que não, nunca ouvi ele reclamar! Outra pergunta? – pergunta Kagome e todo mundo levanta a mão – alguma pergunta que não seja referente à transformação do Inuyasha? – todo mundo abaixa a mão – então vou arrumar minhas coisas. O Inuyasha assume!  
- Por que eu? – pergunta Inuyasha sendo puxado pra cima da cadeira  
- Eu sei lá! Se vira! – diz Kagome e vai embora  
- Ei, Inuyasha, como você se sente quando se transforma? – pergunta Sesshoumaru  
- Eu lá tenho cara de palestrante? Eu vou ajudar a Kagome, arrumem as suas coisas também! Já são quase três da madrugada!  
Inuyasha se retira e vai ao quarto de Kagome, ajudar ela a guardar tudo o que trouxe em suas quatro ou cinco malas.  
- Ri ri ri... – ri Kagome  
- Do que está rindo, Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha esvaziando o armário  
- É que eu fiquei curiosa... – diz ela corando  
- Curiosa com o que? – pergunta ele – responde!  
- Eh... Inuyasha, o que você sente quando se transforma? – pergunta ela sem jeito  
- Você também? Que saco! Eu não sinto nada! Tanto é que nem percebi hoje!  
- É porque você é distraído! Anda, me diz o que você sente! Diz logo! O Sol já vai nascer. – pede Kagome carinhosamente  
- Eu sinto... eu sinto...  
O Sol nasce e todo o grupo se atropela na porta de repente tirando fotos e filmando, sumindo tão rápido quanto apareceram, deixando Inuyasha, agora com os cabelos prateados de novo atirado no chão.  
- Eu sinto... que tive um ataque cardíaco! – responde ele.  
- Realmente eles não precisavam saber disso... – fala Kagome  
- O que foi aquele tumulto? – pergunta Sango, chegando com Kouga  
- O cara de cachorro é uma celebridade! – fala o lobo  
- Eu posso saber o que você veio fazer aqui? – pergunta Inuyasha, se levantando com dificuldade  
- Esse é o meu quarto, gênio! Você se esqueceu que ganhou o premio de ter que dormir com o Miroku enquanto eu durmo na mesma cama da Kagome?  
- Ora, seu... enfim, agora eu poderia te arrebentar se eu quisesse, mas deixa pra lá...  
- Kouga, me ajude você a socar essas tralhas na mala? – pergunta Sango, tendo dificuldade em fazer caber tudo.  
- Hein? Tudo bem por mim... – fala ele se abaixando para socar as coisas de Sango na mala  
Um som tipo "SLAPT" pode ser ouvido do quarto de Miroku  
- Acho que foi demais pedir pra Kikyou ficar no meu lugar por hoje... – fala Sango  
- Ela agüenta! – responde Kouga  
Quando finalmente amanheceu, todos entram na minivan com suas coisas  
- O que foi, Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha carregando suas cinco malas e colocando no porta-malas  
- Não dormi de ontem pra hoje! – ela responde sonolenta  
- Ninguém dormiu! Mas nós youkais conseguimos ficar semanas sem dormir, será seguro voltar com o Sesshoumaru! – fala ele animado sentando ao lado dela, Kagome deita no colo de Inuyasha e acaba dormindo, Inuyasha fica com cara de bobo.  
- Realmente não foi uma boa idéia deixar a Kikyou no meu lugar... ela é forte demais! – diz Sango passando pomada em um enooorme hematoma na cara do monge  
- Ele me agarrou! – fala Kikyou brava  
Sesshoumaru liga a minivan e todos voltam para a casa, onde novas aventuras os esperam!  
Fim!


End file.
